Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Test Subject Number Thirty Two Deleted? Hello, i am just wondering why my pata got deleted. I noticed i did not spell some things right and i did not space out my paragraphs (i had a really long paragraph) but honestly i really like my pasta and i want to know why it was deleted. Test Subject Number Thirty Two Childish Galaxy (talk) 02:28, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :First things first, the story has a number of capitalization (Failure to capitalize names.), punctuation (mister when abbreviated needs a period like this: Mr.), spacing (After ellipses there needs to be a space... like this. It should also be noted that three periods make an ellipsis more/less periods than three are incorrect.), and wording issues. ("Mr. jekkel passed unconscious" and a few others.) :Onto the story, the concept of having the test subject telling the story is fairly clichéd and nonsensical. Why is this person being interviewed? What are his credentials, did he claim to be a witness? Why would the reporter select him? These were just a few of the questions I had which really detracted from the story. The killer telling the story trope has been used quite a bit on this site and hasn't really been perfected. All in all, I agree with LOLSKELETONS decision to delete this, he claimed it was incomplete and the sheer number of errors in the story does give it that appearance of having not been properly revised before posting. As it stands this story is also not really up to this site's quality standards. The story is going to remain deleted, but if you would like a copy of your story back, feel free to message me and I can send it to you in a paste bin link. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:56, May 23, 2014 (UTC) my pasta Indefinitesilence actually switched my category to delete now could i have it back or is it not good? It was called The Creature From my nightmares.Darksmg3 (talk) 02:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :You start off the story claiming that 'this is not like the other bullcrap on the internet' (SIC) and then proceeded to sink into the common clichés these stories have a tendency to have. (Images cutting in with pictures of dead loved ones, objects coming through the screen, etc.) :The story has an inordinate amount of spelling, punctuation, and wording issues. (You misspelled "angel" as "angle" and a few others, you don't put punctuation marks outside of quotations and whenever mentioning the games name, you fail to put it in quotations or underline it as is standard for video game titles. :Finally, this wiki no longer accepts haunted video game pastas under the blacklist. It also includes Ben Drowned which is a violation of the no spin-off rule. The story also really isn't up to quality standards. I am going to reject this appeal, but if you would like a copy of your story back (for your own personal use and not for trying to upload to this wiki), I can link it to you. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC)